Sweet Oblivion
by Floatlikeafeather
Summary: Carla has an unexpected visitor. An alternate take on the revelations as she discovers what happened when she went missing during her breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

The café had finally started to quieten down after what had been an unusually busy day and Carla couldn't wait until she could spin the sign on the door to closed; she didn't mind at all helping Roy out, but her feet were now really starting to ache and she couldn't wait to get upstairs and kick off her shoes. A few customers still lingered, there was the faint hum of conversation as two women in the corner sat nursing their coffee cups, no doubt dissecting some drama or other just out of earshot. Switching off the grill she absentmindedly started to wipe down the units, smiling at the thought of the evening which lay ahead. It was nothing exciting really, just a quiet one in the Rovers, but it was the first night this week that Peter wasn't working and she couldn't wait to spend some quality time with him. She was also clinging to the hope that Roy's afternoon trek to see some rare bat or other would turn into an overnight trip, it had been weeks since she'd last had the place to herself, and with Peter still living at his dad's, opportunities for time alone were far too scarce. They really needed to work on their living situation, maybe she'd bring it up again later, start making some firm plans.

She heard the café door open and silently cursed the timing as she made her way to the counter, glancing down to check her phone as she spoke, barely hiding her annoyance.

"We're closing up so…"

"Can I just grab a cappuccino to go please?" That voice was oddly familiar.

Her response caught in her throat as she glanced up and realised why. Dominic.

"Carla, of all the greasy spoons in Manchester. You work here?!"

What was he doing here? She suddenly felt nauseous, how could this be happening, she hadn't seen him in years, since they were practically kids. No wait, that wasn't right, she must have seen him. She grabbed the counter for support, not trusting her legs to support her. It almost felt like seeing a ghost or being in a dream, none of this made sense.

"Hey are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" he went to move around the counter towards her as she struggled to regain some sort of composure.

"No I'm fine, it was just a surprise that's all, how long has it been?"

She tried to control her breathing as she took in the man standing across from her. She would have recognised him anywhere, his chiselled jaw, the unruly dark curls that he had spent his childhood trying to form into some semblance of a hairstyle, now worn shorter and peppered with grey, matched by his closely cropped beard. She had fancied him at school; he had that glint in his eye, the cheeky chap, always in trouble, a bit rough around the edges. Not that you would guess that looking at him now; smartly dressed in a pale shirt and black jacket. But hang on she remembered him like this, older as he was now, so she must have seen him fairly recently. This didn't make sense.

She saw a flash of concern as he returned her gaze, "well it was last spring wasn't it, do you really not remember? How about you get me that coffee and we can have a proper catch up?"

"No, I'm not sure that's a good idea, like I said, I'm just closing up. Hang on I'll make it to go."

She needed him to leave, she didn't want to go back to their last meeting; it had begun to dawn on her why it was all so hazy, and it was certainly not a conversation she wanted with practically a stranger.

But he wasn't a stranger was he? At least he hadn't been that night. She could feel the fog beginning to clear, the memory returning. She had thought she had dreamt it. In the unit in Carlisle while she was recovering she had such vivid dreams, she had been certain it was just another one, clearly it wasn't.

"Please Carla, talk to me. Last time I saw you it was all so strange, I did want to get back in touch, check you were OK, but had no idea how to contact you. What did happen?"

Maybe she did owe him an explanation. If only she had one.

"Ok, five minutes, and then you'll go?"

"If that's what you want then yes, of course. I actually have a date in about twenty minutes, the last thing I expected this evening was this!"

"Yeah me too." She took a deep breath as they both sat down at one of the tables, weighing up how much to disclose. "OK total honesty, I was going through something back then, so my memories are pretty hazy. It's not something I want to go over again if I'm honest."

"Yeah me too, I was going through something as well I mean. Do you really not remember? I was clearing out my mum's house, back on the old estate. She had just died, and I was a bit of a mess myself to be honest. I couldn't believe my eyes when you appeared, it was a proper trip down memory lane to tell you the truth." He paused, waiting for her to interject, but Carla stayed silent, so he continued." I invited you in for a drink or three, and then I guess one thing led to another. When I woke up you'd gone, just like that and I didn't see or hear from you again. I had started to wonder if I imagined the whole thing actually, and then I walk in this random café tonight and here you are, large as life. Why did you run that night? I wasn't that much of a disappointment, was I?"

Carla was almost in a trance. She did remember that night, well snapshots of it. Them drinking whiskey, her helping him drown his sorrows, trying anything to forget hers. He had felt familiar when everything else felt so terrifying to her. She remembered wanting to be close to him, the need for human contact. She had instigated it, a lingering kiss, her hands exploring his body. Then they were in bed, bodies intertwined; the sex was almost frantic, she was desperate to escape from her mind, block out everything else. But it didn't work. As she had lain next to him afterwards, listening to the soft breathing as he slept she had felt nothing but self-hatred and confusion, the need to get away. After that her memories blurred again. She looked up, Dominic was still staring at her from across the table, awaiting a response that she didn't feel able to give.

"I think you should go now. I've got a lot to do, and it's past closing, besides, didn't you say you had a date?" She could hear her voice wavering, betraying her as she tried to hide her distress.

"Carla, look I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe we could meet for a coffee next week or something?"

She shook her head, guiding him to the door.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. It was a one, off, best forgotten all round."

"OK, if that's what you want. You take care though yeah?" He smiled kindly before turning to leave.

"Yeah, you too." As the door swung shut behind him she felt an equal mixture of relief, shame and dread. None of this was his fault, she was sure of that. He was collateral damage, left in her wake, as so many men were. Still, she didn't want to ever see him again; and if he had any sense he would leave what happened in the past where it was better for both of them.

Her phone flashed with a message from Peter.

Just on my way back babe. See you in 10 x

Oh God, Peter. How could she have done this to him? The feelings of disgust for herself that were always lurking just below the surface were back with a vengeance. She always ruined everything didn't she? Maybe she shouldn't tell him. It would be kinder after all. He would remain in sweet oblivion even if that wasn't an option for her now. No; if there was one thing the last year had taught her it was that bottling things up was never a good idea, and anyway, she owed him honesty after all he had done for her. She would have to find a way to tell him for both their sakes.

And she knew it couldn't wait. She needed to do it tonight.

* * *

**A/N I'm trying to decide whether to write chapter 2 (the confession) from Peter or Carla's perspective, or a mixture of both. I'm currently swaying towards Peter, please feel free to leave a comment with any thoughts on which you'd prefer...**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he walked into Roy's flat Peter knew there was something not right. Carla was sitting on the sofa with her back to him, knees hugged tightly to her chest, showing no reaction to his arrival. With a growing sense of dread he moved to sit down next to her; he could see from the faint streaks of mascara on her cheeks that she had been crying.

"What's wrong love? Has something happened?"

She turned to look at him as he spoke, attempting to smile but failing miserably, before looking back down. He could see her agitation, she was struggling to sit still, unable to hold his gaze.

"What is it? Shall I ring Scott? Come on darling I'm getting worried now."

As he reached out to take her hand Carla pulled away, pushing herself up from the sofa and starting to pace around the living room. He stayed silent, anxiously waiting for her to speak.

"No, I'm OK…" She glanced over at him before correcting herself. "Well no I'm not, but it's not because I'm ill again." She paused, taking a deep breath, as if working up the courage to continue.

"I've done something awful and I don't know how to tell you."

Peter relaxed slightly, he could handle this; surely there was nothing she could do that was that bad, right? He almost felt guilty for assuming the worst, attributing every intense emotion she had as a sign of her illness. As long as she was healthy they could work through anything.

"Just tell me love, please? Maybe I can help?"

He watched intently as Carla moved to sit back down next to him, careful to leave a few inches gap between them. He was desperate to wrap his arm around her, reassure her; instead he gave what he hoped came across as a supportive smile, and waited for her to speak.

"I slept with someone."

He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't sure what he had thought she would tell him, but her words struck like a hammer blow. There was a heavy silence as he tried to take in what she had said. Carla was now watching him nervously, trying to suppress the fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't understand. Who? When?"

His questions came all at once. Carla again seemed unable to look at him, and was instead staring at her hands, trying to compose herself. Eventually she replied.

"It was a while ago, back last spring, when I was missing after the factory roof and Rana. I don't know the exact day. I'm so sorry Peter."

She could hold on to her emotions no longer, her tears were now flowing freely.

"Who was he Carla? You need to tell me now."

His mind was whirring, he remembered the day she has absconded from the medical centre, she had been so lost and frightened back then; even now the memory of that time and the worry that had consumed him felt so raw.

"His name was Dominic. I knew him back when we were kids, we just sort of bumped into each other one day and it happened."

So it wasn't some random stranger, did this make it better or worse? Peter couldn't decide.

"So why now, why tell me this today? I thought you couldn't remember that time. Were you lying all along?" How had she kept this from him? It didn't add up. She had been in no state to do anything back then, he felt his anger building, trying to concentrate on Carla, to control the rage threatening to overwhelm him.

"I only found out today. He came into the café and it was like the memory unlocked in my brain. I don't know how to explain in Peter. It was like it had been there all along but I thought I had imagined it or hallucinated or something, then suddenly he was there in front of me and it was real. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

She reached out to take his hand but he recoiled automatically, jumping up from the sofa, snatching his keys from the table.

"Where is he now, Carla? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Peter, please, stop!" The desperation in her cry took him aback. "This was my fault, not his. I don't know where he is. Please don't go after him."

She looked so vulnerable, her eyes pleading with him. He couldn't leave her in this state. He sat back beside her and gently took her hand in his.

"Don't you see darling, you were ill. This wasn't your fault. That bastard took advantage of you."

"No, that's not how it was Peter. I instigated it. We were both drunk but I made the first move. I think I was trying to escape from what was happening in my mind, you know?"

He shook his head, "No, he must have known something was wrong."

Carla gripped his hand tightly, "It wasn't like that, how can you know, you weren't there."

"But that's my point love, neither were you! That person before you went missing, and when you came back, it wasn't you. That person wasn't capable of making rational decisions. I'm sorry, I know it's hard but that's the truth."

He could see Carla considering this. He knew she found it difficult revisiting her memories of those weeks; in some ways she was lucky that she couldn't remember some of the darkest moments. But he needed her to understand, needed her to see things as he did.

"I dunno Peter, maybe you're right in some ways, but I honestly don't think he did anything to take advantage. I am not going to use him or my illness as an excuse, it happened, and I have to take responsibility. Please forgive me."

He squeezed her hand, wanting to reassure her but unable to shake the image now consuming his thoughts. Her and a stranger in bed together, her incapable of saying no. He tensed involuntarily as she moved to embrace him, instantly feeling guilty as she moved away again, hurt and confusion evident in her expression. She was so fragile, even now, months into her recovery he was scared that something like this would set her back. But he couldn't just forget.

The sound of a key in the door downstairs and the gentle clunk of footsteps signalled Roy's arrival. Carla quickly begged Peter not to say anything but he couldn't face staying, pretending everything was OK. He needed to get out, to think things through. Carla held onto his arm, silently pleading with him not to go as Roy came into the room, quickly picked up on the tension in the air and looked to them for an explanation.

"I need some air. I'll call you later OK?" Peter took his chance to escape and moved past Roy, desperate to get away, ignoring Carla's pleas for him to stay; he felt like he was suffocating, that he was trapped in a nightmare. As he emerged into the cool air of the street he inhaled deeply and tried to calm his breathing. He felt bad leaving Carla but knew Roy would look out for her. He couldn't forget what she had just told him, as much as he wished he could. Despite everything Carla had said he knew the person to blame. He had no idea who this Dominic was, or where he would find him, but there was one thing he was certain of. He was going to pay for what he'd done.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been ten minutes since Peter had left the flat and Carla was still refusing to tell Roy what had happened. He was sitting beside her on the sofa, seething that her partner had left when she was in such obvious distress. It was so unlike Peter; he had been incredibly supportive and protective of her in recent months and Roy just couldn't understand what would have caused this. All he had managed to extract from Carla so far was that 'it wasn't Peter's fault'; he decided that patience was the best approach, she would talk when she was ready.

"Shall I make us a coffee? Something to eat?" He went to get up but felt Carla's hand on his, keeping him next to her,

"I'm not hungry thanks, can we just sit here for a bit?"

He nodded in agreement, settling back into the seat, pleased he could at least offer comfort, even if she wasn't yet ready for his counsel. They both jumped slightly as her phone started vibrating on the table in front of them. Carla leaned forwards eagerly, her face falling when she saw it wasn't Peter's but Michelle's name on the screen.

"Now's not a good time Shell…. What do you mean asking questions….? What did you tell him?"

Roy watched the last of the colour drain from her face as she ended the call, panic evident in her eyes as she quickly scrolled to find Peter's name and called him, waiting impatiently for him to answer.

"Peter, don't do this, please. Can you just ring me back!"

She jumped up, grabbing her bag from the side and heading for the door. Roy realised he had to act quickly; after all he couldn't help her if he didn't where she was.

"Where are you going? Carla wait! Just tell me what's going on!"

She turned back to face him and nodded,

"Ok, will you drive me? I'll explain everything on the way, but right now I need to find Peter!"

* * *

Peter sat in his car outside an unremarkable house in the suburbs, watching and waiting. His call to Michelle had been very insightful. He hadn't told her the true reason for ringing her, in fact he had felt bad deceiving her about his motivations for finding out who this Dominic was, but needs must and she quickly gave him what he wanted, swallowing his story about picking Dominic up as a fare, gladly sharing his surname which was all Peter needed to track him down. A quick internet search and he had everything he needed; it had almost been too easy to discover that Dominic ran a consultancy firm registered to this address. He just had to bide his time, be sure that his target was home before making his next move. What that move was he hadn't yet decided, his anger still clouding any rational plan. He ignored his phone as it once again started flashing with Carla's name. She had been calling constantly but he couldn't face talking to her right now. He knew that she would tell him to come home; but this wasn't up to her. Anyway, it was too late now. He watched as a swish black Mercedes pulled into the driveway in front of him, before a smart looking man in his mid-forties jumped out, quickly moving around to the passenger side and opening the door for a what must have been his wife or girlfriend, smiling animatedly as she took his arm and they moved towards the front door. Peter wondered if she had been on the scene last year, if she knew what her man was capable of. Well she'd find out soon enough.

Dominic looked over at the sound of the car door slamming, he moved in front of his date protectively as Peter made a beeline for him, his smile switching to a look of confusion.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Dominic?" Peter practically snarled the question.

"Yes but to be honest mate now isn't a good..."

He was silenced by a swift right hook; Peter stood over him as he tried to regain his composure, blood trickling from the side of his mouth where his lip was already starting to swell.

"I'm not your mate and I'm only just getting started."

The woman with him had backed away and Peter felt he owed her an explanation.

"Is this your husband?"

She shook her head "No, I only met him tonight. Whatever this is it's nothing to do with me! Please just leave us alone"

Dominic was now back on his feet, considering his next move. Peter could tell he wasn't a fighter, he looked terrified as he attempted to square up to Peter, he definitely had stature on his side, but Peter was sure he could easily take him anyway.

"What is it you want? I'll call the police. You don't scare me"

Peter scoffed at this blatant lie "I just thought your friend here deserves to know what you're like, how you take advantage of vulnerable women. You've had a lucky escape love!"

Confusion flooded Dominic's expression as he tried to work out what the hell was happening. His date had obviously decided she was better off out of it, she was walking off down the street, fumbling with her phone as she went, no doubt calling 999. Dominic was now standing at his full height, trying to feign confidence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you've got the wrong guy."

Peter felt the anger surge as he grabbed his adversary round the neck, watching him straining for air as he gave his response.

"The name Carla Connor ring any bells? She's told me what happened last year. You are scum, do you know that?"

"Peter! Stop this right now!"

He turned to see Carla running towards them, his surprise causing him to loosen his grip, allowing Dominic to wriggle free and back away, gasping desperately for air.

"Go home Carla. I'm dealing with this."

He was taken aback as she pushed past him and instead went to stand in front of Dominic, blocking his view.

"Carla what the hell is going on?!

She was now examining Dominic's face, grabbing a tissue from her pocket and trying to stop the blood still trickling down his chin.

"I told you to leave it Peter! You've just made everything worse!"

As if on cue the sound of sirens grabbed all their attention; as Peter looked towards the police car that had pulled up yards away he noticed Roy for the first time, standing back looking disgusted at what he had witnessed. At least he would be there for Carla when the inevitable now happened. He walked towards her, wanting to speak to her before he was taken away but could see her anger as she glared back at him.

"Well done Peter. You are an idiot, do you know that? What did you think would happen?"

He felt a policewoman grab his arm, and turned to let her arrest him, watching Dominic now full of bravado telling the other officer how he had been brutally attacked and wanted to press charges. Carla was right as usual, but if he was being honest he didn't regret it, just that she would be left to pick up the pieces. That bastard had taken advantage whatever Carla said, and he deserved everything he got. This wasn't over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dominic please, just let me explain!"

Carla stood on the doorstep, hammering at the door, desperate to explain, to make him see reason, but he was ignoring her pleas. She shrugged off Roy's repeated attempts to get her back to the car, he was becoming increasingly concerned for her, but she was stubborn and refused to give up. She needed Dominic to understand before the police returned to take his statement. She was sure he could hear her, but didn't want to share the most traumatic time of her life with the entire neighbourhood so just kept calling his name, hoping to wear him down. Eventually after what felt like an eternity, she saw his silhouette in the hallway, and moments later the door opened, admitting her and her alone. She turned to Roy and asked him to wait in the car, trying to reassure him with a forced smile, and he reluctantly agreed, making it clear he was not happy leaving her, assuring her he would be moments away should she need him.

Peter's onslaught had certainly left its mark; Carla could tell Dominic had made an attempt to clean himself up, but the red welt and subsequent swelling which dominated his left cheek looked angrier by the minute, by morning he would have black eye to complement his split lip. He gestured for her to sit down, moving to sit in a chair opposite her before changing his mind and continuing to pace up and down.

"What the hell did you tell him? I got the message loud and clear the other day, you're not interested, did you really have to send your thug of a boyfriend to beat me up?!"

Carla sighed, she didn't know where to start, but she needed to find the words somehow; she was furious with Peter but a tiny part of her loved that he was so passionate about protecting her. She dreaded to think how he'd react if he knew she was sitting here now, alone in his sitting room, but needs must. She took a deep breath.

"There's something I didn't tell you the other day, about that night, about me."

Dominic stopped pacing and stared at her, his anger evident as he snorted his reply.

"You were off your face, do you think I don't know that. That's not my problem though is it Carla. I didn't force you and you know it. You shouldn't get in these situations if you're gonna regret the consequences you know".

She was taken aback

"Off my face? You mean drugs? I know we got drunk but I don't remember…"

He shook his head

"Don't make out you're innocent in this, you were tanked up before you got to me, I saw you coming out of that druggie's house. So don't go blaming me for your life choices. I can't believe I actually felt bad about all this, you've clearly got a screw loose, and so has your fella."

Carla struggled to stay in control of her emotions, Peter was right, this man wasn't what she thought at all. She felt sick, he had taken advantage, not exactly the way Peter thought but what difference did it make. She needed to get out of there now, but knew she couldn't leave without at least trying to stop him taking it out on Peter.

"It wasn't drugs."

"Yeah right, do you think I was born yesterday. I treated you with respect that night, like the lady you clearly aren't, and you know that. Anyway good luck proving otherwise."

Carla swallowed the bile rising in her throat, he really was a piece of work, how had she got him so wrong. The last thing she wanted was to share something so intimate but she really did have no choice.

"Well I actually can prove it. I wasn't on drugs; well I was on a lot less than I am now anyway."

He looked confused as she continued.

"I was in the middle of a psychotic breakdown. I was in no state to make any decision and according to my family and medical team that was glaringly obvious to everyone that came across me. So I'm sure the police would be interested to know your account of that night, if that's how you want to play it.

To his credit Dominic was obviously shocked by this development.

"I didn't know that Carla, I swear. look I'm sorry alright, but I would never had taken advantage like that. I thought you were just high, you know, spaced out, and like I said before I was grieving and having a pretty rough time myself."

"So that makes it OK does it?"

"No, I've said I'm sorry. Look, you can't blame me for what happened, and neither can that hooligan; he deserves to be locked up."

They were both distracted by the lights of a police car pulling up outside, and Carl knew this was her last chance to stop things getting very messy for all of them.

"We both know that's not true; I'm asking you to drop the charges, then we never have to see each other again. Please Dominic, just do the decent thing."

A knock on the door ended their conversation and Carla pushed past the waiting police officer and headed straight for where Roy was patiently sitting in the car, breaking down in tears as soon as she was in the safety of his company.

"Just take me home Roy, Please?"

* * *

Roy didn't know what to do for the best. Carla was now sitting on the sofa, more agitated than he'd seen her since she'd first returned from Carlisle. He was used to her akathisia, one of the side effects of her medication and the main reason she was hoping to come off the anti-psychotics in the next few months, but this was more than that. She was struggling to keep still, her anxiety increasing by the minute. He had tried to persuade her to take something that would calm her down but she was flatly refusing and he worried she was closing herself off. She had refused to discuss what had happened in the house, all he could get from her was that Peter was right and it was her fault if he was prosecuted. He debated calling her key worker, but she was adamant that she didn't want that, and he worried that going against her wishes right now would destroy the trust between them; memories of last year still haunted him even though he had no choice back then. Thankfully she was nowhere near that point yet. He decided to try a different tack.

"Would it help if I called the police station again?"

This caught her attention.

"No, I'll do it. They must know whether he's being charged by now. After everything he's done for me Roy I couldn't bear it if he gets locked up because of something I caused, I mean it's not like we haven't got history in that department is it."

Roy shook his head sadly, he knew she was referring to Tina's murder, and really wished she could stop blaming herself for things she had no control over. If only could take away her guilt, but if the psychologists hadn't managed to help her, he doubted he had any chance. He handed over the phone number and watched as she dialled and waited nervously for somebody to pick up. After a couple of minutes on hold he began to regret his suggestion of ringing them, he dreaded her reaction if the news wasn't good.

"Maybe I should go back to Dominic's, find out what he said, see if I can change his mind."

He was trying to think of the best way to explain why this was definitely not a good idea when they were disturbed by a key in the lock, and Roy watched Carla's whole demeanour change as Peter walked through the door and she rushed forward to embrace him.

"You're an idiot Peter, do you know that. I'm so sorry. I love you."

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Any feedback is appreciated, as are suggestions on where I take this now, as writer's block has well and truly hit!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several days since the altercation with Dominic, all charges had been dropped and Peter was pretty confident that was the end of the matter. He and Carla had spent hours discussing what to do next, he had initially been keen to go back to the house, promising that he would keep control of his fists this time, but Carla had been adamant it should be left well alone, and eventually he had agreed, albeit reluctantly. His opinion of Dominic had not changed one iota, but he knew that she was right, no good would come from pursuing it, and Carla had already suffered enough. He had spent the last few days feeling guilty about his reaction. He had let her down, made it all about him. He couldn't deny that he felt anger, but it wasn't with her; he had lay awake at night wishing he could have done more all those months ago, noticed how much she was struggling and helped her before she'd lost control and put herself in that situation. His biggest concern however was in the here and now. Carla was distant; he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had changed. At first he had worried it was his fault, that somewhere in his subconscious he resented her for what had happened, but the more he thought it over the more certain he was that there was something else troubling her, he just hoped she still trusted him enough to confide in him.

They had a rare evening to themselves in Roy's flat and having polished off a Chinese take-away were settled on the sofa, Carla's head resting on Peter's chest as he lazily played with her hair. There was some home makeover program on the television but neither of them were watching, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like right now if we'd never met?"

The question caught Peter by surprise. He took a few moments to consider it before responding.

"Honestly? No love. Why, are you hinting at something?"

"I just was thinking how different our lives might have been. Do you think you would have stayed with Leanne?"

"Hang on, is this a test? If so can we save time by telling me the right answer, skip the argument?" He looked down to find her staring back at him.

"I'm serious Peter. Your life would have been much simpler. Think of all that has happened since we first crossed paths."

Peter realised where this was going, "Love my life was a car crash way before you stepped into the equation."

"But do you ever think about it, seriously? I mean you were happy before I got involved."

"Really? Have you forgotten what happened with Leanne and Nick? It was hardly rainbows and butterflies now was it? That was the warning sign that we were never going to work out."

"You could say the same about you and Tina…"

He sighed, instantly regretting his comment. "That was different, I made a massive mistake and I'll never forgive myself for it. Come on, what is this really about love?"

Carla looked down at her hands, unwilling to meet his gaze. "I don't know. I just keep thinking about everything that's happened; it feels like every time we seem to be settling down, happy, one of us does something to destroy it." She paused and glanced up at him and he went to pull her closer, to comfort her, but she moved away, shaking her head.

"I mean it Peter, I'm not getting at you, the last twelve months I've caused you nothing but grief, and now with all this with Dominic, I just wonder if we should cut our losses; I'd rather finish things now than keep on hurting you, or wait for you to get fed up of it all and be driven to the drink or to leave me."

"Do you really think I'd leave you? After everything we've been through together?"

"I've been unfaithful. I know how hard that is to come to terms with. You couldn't forgive Leanne, not really, so what's the difference?"

"You are not Leanne, anyway the whole situation, how can you compare it?" Peter tried to close the distance now between them, and this time Carla let him take her hand, she was watching him intently, still unconvinced.

"Carla you know what we have is everything, we are drawn together you and me, and OK, there are times when we've hurt each other, but to have never known each other, can you honestly say you would have preferred that? Because I know wouldn't, and I'd go through it all again if it meant I had you."

She finally smiled, seemingly placated for the moment as she settled back onto his chest, still lost in her thoughts. He wished he knew what she was thinking, but decided not to press her that night, she would talk again when she was good and ready.

* * *

Carla mulled over the conversation for some time, not wanting to move from their embrace; she felt safe in Peter's arms, she always had. She believed that he meant everything he had said to her, but at the same time she couldn't quite accept that it was all that easy. She thought back to his affair all that time ago; had she really forgiven him for what he did, what it had cost her? A few years ago she would have thought it impossible, but laying there with him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers she could say with certainty that she had. He could be an idiot, that was a fact, but he also loved her more than anyone she had ever known, would do anything to keep her safe, and she felt the same way about him. But she had betrayed him and still didn't know how he could move past that so quickly. She had become reliant on him these past 12 months and worried he would stay with her out of duty; that they would lose the spark that made everything so passionate and special, and that he wouldn't be able to think of her the same way as before. And now everything was about to change again, she didn't think she could bear it if he ended up resenting her, or even worse, if he was pushed over the edge again and turned to alcohol. She had vivid memories of how the drink had very nearly killed him in the past, and was terrified her latest news would take him back to those dark places. But for the first time since Dominic had walked into the cafe and turned her world upside-down she also felt a pang of hope, of excitement that despite everything that had happened her and Peter were still stronger now than they had ever been; that regardless of the dreadful timing and all of their struggle this could actually be amazing.

Unable to put it off any longer she moved so she was facing him, studying his expression as her words came tumbling out.

"Peter, I think I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

The silence was agonising. It probably lasted seconds, but to Carla time seemed to stand still as she waited for Peter's reaction, her stomach doing somersaults as she watched him absorb her news; their news. He looked stunned and she couldn't read whether it was with joy or despair, maybe he didn't know himself.

"Well? Say something, please?"

Finally, he gave her his answer, not speaking but pulling her in to a tight embrace and gently kissing her forehead; when he drew away she could see he was smiling broadly, those big brown eyes shone back at her and she felt such a surge of relief.

"You're not angry then?"

"Why ever would I be angry? I think it's great news love! Don't you? Hang on, you said you think you are, so you don't know for sure?"

She shook her head, bemused at his excitement, she had hoped he would be pleased but this was confounding her expectations.

"Well I haven't actually done a test yet, but the signs are all there so…"

"Have you got a test? I'll go and buy one now," he interrupted her, practically jumping from the sofa and Carla suddenly panicked that she might have misread the signals and set him up for disappointment.

"It's late Peter, we can get one tomorrow. It won't change the result will it?" She knew as she said it that he wouldn't be able to wait that long, so wasn't surprised when he insisted and headed out to the twenty-four-hour garage, promising to be back in record time. Alone with her thoughts she wondered how she'd feel if the test was negative. It had been only a day or so since she joined the dots of what her body was telling her; she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed sooner as it now seemed so obvious, after all she had been here before. Even though she was anxious about what a positive test would mean she knew she would be devastated if she wasn't pregnant; ever since she had first contemplated being a mother all those years ago, and suffered the heartbreak of the miscarriage, she had felt that part of her was missing, like a future she had planned out was stolen away. This felt like a second chance. But Peter was right to want to make sure, so all she could do right now was wait for his return.

* * *

There was a queue at the garage and Peter was growing more impatient by the minute as he watched the middle-aged man in front of him slowly count out his change and make small talk with the shop assistant. He tried and failed to stop his foot from tapping, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous. He had had a slight panic when he had walked into the shop and was unable to find what he was after; he knew there was no chance of him sleeping that night until he knew the answer. Fortunately, a young lad stocking the shelves nearby directed him to the right aisle so he had quickly grabbed both the test kits on display, just to be sure. He knew it was unwise to get excited until it was all confirmed, and that even then, nothing was guaranteed. He'd learned that the hard way over the years and still felt the losses keenly when he thought of what might have been; but keeping his emotions in check right now was easier said than done. If he was honest he had been feeling broody for a while, and watching Carla interacting with baby Bertie over the past few months had only intensified this desire. Not that he had mentioned it to her, well aside from the occasional gentle teasing over her mothering tendencies of course; after all he was acutely aware that the last thing she needed during her long road to recovery was any added pressures or expectation. But now it could actually be happening, he might be getting the chance to be a dad again, to right some of the wrongs he had made the first time around with Simon. He finally reached the front of the queue, ignoring the raised eyebrow from the cashier as he practically threw the money into her hands before rushing out, desperate to get back to Carla and to find out if their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

Peter was pacing as Carla emerged from the bathroom; with two minutes more to wait before they would know for sure she could tell that he didn't know where to put himself. She felt surprisingly calm. She remembered the last time she had taken a test, Michelle had tried to be the voice of reason back then but she had felt as if her whole world had come crashing down when she saw those two lines. This time was different; Peter was here, they would deal with either outcome together. The alarm on her phone made them both jump, and they looked at each other for the briefest moment, sharing the same anticipation, before Carla went to retrieve the test from where she had left it on the bathroom sink. She turned to see Peter now standing in the doorway and nodded as she passed it to him.

"I guess I was right."

Before she knew what was happening she felt herself being lifted off her feet as Peter spun her round jubilantly, peppering her with kisses, obviously over the moon. She hugged him closely, wanting to enjoy this moment, but the tears now falling freely caught her by surprise. They were happy tears, weren't they? Suddenly she wasn't sure. She wondered if it was naive to think that her being pregnant could have a fairy-tale ending, that everything else could be swept under the carpet and they could go ahead and play happy families. The real world was far more complicated than that and surely it was foolish to think otherwise. What if all they were doing was adding another innocent person to the chaos of their lives; if they even made it that far? Peter had noticed her change of mood and now cupped her chin in his hands, using his thumb to wipe her cheeks, watching her intently. She gave him the most convincing smile she could muster before wrapping her arms tightly back around him, trying to push those thoughts away, at least for tonight. She didn't want to spoil this moment for him, he deserved some happiness after all he had done for her over the past twelve months. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla knew Peter was there waiting before she heard the knock on the flat door. She had finally persuaded him to go home the previous night, insisting that she needed sleep, and playing on the fact that she was still slightly uncomfortable with him staying when she knew Roy would be back in the early hours. That bit was partly true anyway, Roy had assured her that he didn't mind Peter sleeping over but she still felt like she was imposing; he had always been so kind to her she didn't want to take advantage. She looked at her phone, 8:15am, and wondered how much sleep he'd managed; slightly surprised he had managed to keep away this long! She had lay awake into the early hours, trying to absorb the news, imagine what the future now held for them. And she had made an important decision. Her next challenge was to persuade Peter it was the right one.

Peter knocked again, unable to hide his impatience. Roy had let him upstairs but he didn't have a key to the flat door and was anxious to see Carla this morning. He had been up for hours already, making plans, thinking of ways he could make everything as stress-free as possible for her. Granted, she had enough reason to worry with the bad luck that had seemed to plague her life thus far, but he wanted to show her that her past did not have to define her future. They would leave nothing to chance this time. Eventually, as he was debating returning to the café and asking Roy to take pity and let him in, her saw her bedroom door open. He couldn't hide his grin as she came towards him, trying to flatten her bed hair and stifling a yawn. She was still in her pyjamas, hopefully a sign she had managed more sleep than him. She swung the door open and gave him a knowing smile as he leaned in for a chaste kiss and quick hug, before moving past her into Roy's sitting room, cradling the notebook he had brought with him, wanting to share the contents with her but unsure how she would react. She had of course already spotted it, and reached to take it from him as she sat down next to him on the sofa.

"What's this then?"

"Don't get mad love, please, it's just a list I made of things we need to consider. I thought it might help us get organised…"

"Peter Barlow making lists, whatever is the world coming to?! I thought you were more of a 'seat of your pants' kind of guy."

He watched as she opened the book and started reading through his scribblings:

· _Tell Roy_

· _Tell Johnny_

· _Make GP appointment_

· _Speak to kidney specialist_

· _Appointment with mental health team_

· _Explore options of renting/mortgage_

Her face fell as she scanned the points, and it took her a few seconds to compose herself before glancing back up at him, her expression now unreadable.

"As if I didn't spend enough time with doctors already. I might as well just move in to Weatherfield General at this rate."

"I'm sorry love, I just wanted us to be prepared, get all the facts, give this pregnancy the best chance we can. That is, if that's what you want?"

He began to feel nervous that it wasn't, that he was getting ahead of himself. He would do whatever Carla wanted, put her first, but even though it had been less than 24 hours since the idea of a baby had been sprung on him, he already felt a connection to it; the worry was that Carla didn't feel the same.

Carla watched Peter closely, he was trying so hard to stay impassive, to hide his excitement. She read through his list again. He was right of course, this would be so much more complicated than last time; not only was she that much older, to call her medical records complex was an understatement. And yes Johnny and Roy should be told asap, if she did need extra support it wouldn't be fair to let Peter cope alone. She felt a flutter of exhilaration at his last point. A place together, now wouldn't that be lovely. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Of course it's what I want. I've wanted this since… well let's just say for a long time. But there is something else that needs to go on that list, and it's non-negotiable so please don't try and argue."

She saw a look of confusion flash across his features as she grabbed a pen off the coffee table and added one more bullet point:

· _Find out exactly what happened in my missing month._

* * *

"Remember Peter, I said no arguments."

Peter was momentarily lost for words, of all the things she could have written he wasn't expecting that.

"But love this is a new start for us, why dredge over the past? You need to avoid stress, not actively seek it out!"

He felt angry; he knew that was ridiculous, that he had no right to be, but at the same time couldn't understand why she would want to expose herself to further heartache.

"I need you to understand Peter, I can't spend the rest of my life just waiting for some other skeleton to jump out of the closet and destroy everything again. It's not fair on you, and it certainly wouldn't be fair on our child."

He went to butt in, to tell her she was wrong, but as he looked up at her he could see the fire burning in her eyes and knew that this was one fight he was destined to lose.

"Please Peter, I just need to know. However bad it is it cannot be worse that what I imagine in my head. I can see how much what happened with Dominic hurt you, and if we are going to have this baby together, I need there to be no more secrets, no surprises. I'll do everything on your list, follow all the stupid advice I'm given, but you need to support me on this please? I cannot have a proper fresh start until I've done this, or at least tried."

Peter sighed in resignation, he would try to see her way of thinking, but right now it just felt like more pain for her when he just wanted them both to be able to move on.

"OK love, if that's what you want, let's discuss it again in a few days, once we've got our heads around everything else, yes?"

Carla smiled and nodded, seemingly placated for the moment.

"Thank you. Right, time to cross the first thing off your list…"

At that Roy came bustling in to the flat, his apron covered with what Peter could only assume was once someone's full English, muttering as he unfastened the knot holding it in place and moving to scrape what he could of the remnants into the sink.

"That Nina, she's like a bull in a china shop sometimes."

He glanced up to see both Carla and Peter looking over with bemused expressions.

"I haven't interrupted anything have I?"

"No of course not Roy, although me and Carla were hoping to catch you; maybe not in that state though, have you been juggling with the breakfast plates or something?"

Peter turned back to Carla and nodded, squeezing her hand encouragingly, this was her news to tell her dearest friend.

He watched her get up and go over to Roy, helping him pull the apron over his head without making further mess, before carefully folding it and placing it on the worktop, turning to face him, unable to stop the smile lighting up her features as she grabbed his hand.

"So, Royston Cropper, how do you feel about being a granddad?"

**Thank you for sticking with this and the kind comments :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Roy's reaction to the news was surprisingly positive, yes he had concerns but he hadn't been able to hide the hint of a smile as Carla filled him in and reassured him that this was something that she really wanted. He knew more than most the devastation of her previous miscarriage; after all he had been the one she had confided in all those years ago. He hadn't known her very well back then; his show of support was initially to repay the kindness she had always shown Hayley. But watching her in that hospital bed, so broken and alone had proved to him that his late wife had been right, Carla was so much more complex than the façade she showed to the world suggested. He still remembered the pain in her eyes when she had talked about the love she had felt for her little girl, her anguish that she was gone. He had told her back then that she would have made an excellent mother, and the more he had learnt about her over the years, the more certain he was of this. He was not so naïve as to think that it would be easy, but at the same time he believed her past struggles didn't need to define her now, and from what he had seen of Peter over recent times he was sure that together they could make this work. As Carla pulled him in for a hug in the way only she could, his thoughts drifted to Hayley, wondering what she would make of it all, deciding she would be thrilled. However much he tried to downplay it, Carla was like a daughter to him, and he was deeply touched by the sentiment of her announcement; the thought of playing a part in her child's life filled him with joy. He just hoped that for once things would be straightforward for her, for all of their sakes.

After Roy had been sworn to secrecy and returned to his customers downstairs, Peter and Carla settled back on the sofa, Carla reaching for the notebook again and crossing through the first point on their list with a flourish. Peter tried and failed to stifle his laughter, enjoying seeing Carla more relaxed than she'd been in weeks.

"So do you want to move straight to the next item on the agenda then?" he questioned, casually stroking her back as he awaited her response.

"No, not yet. Can we skip to the following one? I think I'd rather get checked out, make sure everything is as it should be before broadcasting it to anyone else."

"Are you sure love? He is your father after all. Won't he be put out if Roy knows and he doesn't."

Carla paused, suddenly reflective.

"Maybe so, but it just doesn't feel right, not yet. Roy knowing already makes it more real, and I don't want Johnny worrying and giving me advice I haven't asked for, I'm sure I'll have enough of that with you and Roy already. Besides, do you really think Jenny will keep her gob shut? We can tell him soon I promise, just not today."

"OK, you're the boss."

"And don't you go forgetting it!" she pushed him playfully, before snuggling back into his arms as he leant over and kissed her hair.

"I guess that means we're on to sorting all the medical stuff then." Her mood changing as she struggled to hide her nerves.

"It'll be fine love. How about ringing the medical centre now, get the ball rolling, and we'll take it from there?"

She nodded and he watched as she walked over to the kitchen worktop where she had left her phone on charge and went about making the call, smiling to himself as he saw her hand absentmindedly move to her stomach whilst she waited for the receptionist to answer.

* * *

Later that afternoon the couple were in high spirits as they headed away from the surgery hand in hand; the appointment had been brief, consisting of a confirmation of the pregnancy and organising referrals to the relevant specialists, but the GP had seemed confident that with the right support there was no reason to assume the pregnancy wouldn't be straightforward. This was a reassurance that Carla had sorely needed and the new-found spring in her step didn't go unnoticed.

"You pair look as though you've won the lottery. Anything you want to share?"

As Johnny crossed the street towards them Peter clocked the warning glance from Carla and caught himself before he let the cat out of the bag.

"Oh nothing in particular, is it illegal to be in a good mood or summat?" Carla answered as she moved to give her father a brief hug, before re-taking Peter's hand and squeezing it gently, a subtle reminder for him to keep a check on his responses.

"Well it's nice to see whatever it is. How about a drink in the pub, I feel like I've hardly seen you these past couple of weeks."

Carla glanced across at Peter before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, lovely. You head on over, we'll join you in a minute."

As Johnny headed back towards the Rovers she felt Peter's grip tighten, and turned to face him, knowing what was coming.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest love? Neither of us got much sleep last night, did we?"

"Peter I feel fine, great in fact, and the last think I need is you fussing over me for months, give me some credit that I know what's best for me. And before you say anything else, I still don't want him knowing." At that, she strutted off after Johnny, a bemused Peter left to follow in her wake.

* * *

Sitting across the table in one of the booths in the Rovers, watching Carla try to feign interest in one of Jenny's long and convoluted stories, Peter couldn't help but notice that his partner, although clearly tired, was glowing. He wondered if he was imagining it, after all weren't the first twelve weeks meant to be some of the hardest? After the drama of recent weeks it was a welcome relief to see her calm, and he could feel some of the tension he had been holding onto begin to subside, although he couldn't relax completely. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Jenny getting up to attend to a customer at the bar, leaving them alone, Carla watching him curiously before leaning in towards him, her tone playful.

"Penny for them? You were miles away then." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "You know its much easier keeping this pregnancy secret when I'm already banned from the booze isn't it?!"

He leaned forward across the table, careful to keep his voice low.

"Shh, I thought you were keen to keep shtum, walls have ears you know! You ready to go home yet? I thought you were going to drop off when Jenny was harping on."

"Yes, in a minute, I wanted to talk to you first though."

His interest piqued, Peter leaned back into the booth.

"Go on then, what about?"

"OK, but you need to keep calm, I don't want a scene, but I also didn't want to discuss this at the flat where Roy might hear."

He had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was heading.

"I have decided I want to go back to the squat tomorrow, and I need you to come with me."

He could feel himself getting angry, he should have known she'd do this, she could never just let things lie.

"Hang on, I said I would support you in this, but once we'd sorted everything else out. Now you're moving the goalposts. I didn't agree to this."

"Keep your voice down will you?" Carla was glancing around, nervous that someone would hear.

"I'm not stupid you know, the only reason you told me this now was because you knew how I'd react and that I couldn't get angry and cause a scene in public. Well have it your way, but don't expect me to play any part in your ridiculous plan. All I am doing is trying to protect you, but clearly you know best as usual. I'm going home to calm down, don't follow me. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

At that he downed the remainder of his orange juice and headed to the door, ignoring Carla's hushed pleas for him to stay. Yes he was being stubborn, but he was sure that this was a mistake. He'd go with her, of course he would - there was no way he would let her face her demons alone. But that didn't mean he had to like it.


	9. Chapter 9

The car pulled up a few doors from their destination. Peter had driven, albeit grudgingly; conversation had been in short supply on the brief journey to the estate, her partner making it obvious that he was an unwilling participant in Carla's plan. She had panicked that he wouldn't show at all this morning, growing more and more nervous as she waited for him to respond to her messages, reluctantly facing up to the possibility of having to go alone. That thought had terrified her, but at the same time she had made her mind up, she needed answers and couldn't wait any longer. Her relief was palpable when she heard him talking to Roy in the café below, before his heavy footsteps echoed on the stairs to the flat. His mood hadn't altered from the previous evening but after checking that there was no way that he could change her mind he had agreed to go along with what she wanted, as long as she promised to stop if it became too upsetting for her, or either of them felt she was putting her health at risk.

Now, sitting in the passenger seat, mere yards from the place that could unlock so many of the secrets her mind refused to disclose, she felt doubt for the first time. What if the whole exercise was pointless? Or even worse, what if what she discovered was so bad that even Peter wouldn't be able to forgive? She closed her eyes and tried to steady her nerves, concentrating on keeping her breathing slow; the last thing she wanted was to have a panic attack before she even made it inside. She felt a hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to see Peter staring at her intently, his eyes full of concern.

"You don't need to do this love, we can turn the car around right now and head home, focus on the future instead."

She shook her head. She had to continue; she couldn't back out now.

"Ok, if you are really sure, then I will be right with you the whole time, I promise. You can do this."

His words were enough to dull the anxiety which had threatened to overwhelm her. She took one last deep breath before opening the car door, stepping out into the warm air of the estate of her childhood. As she started to walk towards the squat, Peter moved to walk beside her, his hand finding hers, bringing comfort with it, and she squeezed it gratefully as they headed up the path, before knocking firmly on the door.

* * *

They were met with silence initially, and Peter almost felt relief, although he was well aware that this wouldn't be the end of the matter, Carla wasn't going to let this lie so perhaps it was better to get it over with quickly. Her watched her readying herself for what might come next; her left hand moved to rest protectively on her stomach for a few seconds, before returning to her side. A noise just inside the house caught both of their attention, before the door was cracked open and a face familiar to Peter from his previous visit peered out and clocked who he was.

"No way am I letting you in, you nutter! You could have killed me!"

It was Carla who reacted the quickest, moving forward to block the doorway, her foot wedging into the gap before the door could be closed as she pleaded with the occupier.

"Please just hear me out OK? We're not here to cause trouble. Just give us five minutes, please?"

Peter couldn't hide his loathing of the man in front of him as he relented to Carla's request, moving back into the hallway, allowing them to enter the decrepit building Carla had briefly called home. He hadn't forgotten that the vagrant now standing feet away from him had lied to his face and by doing so stopped him finding Carla, prolonging her time away in the grip of her psychosis. A gentle nudge in the ribs soon reminded him that Carla knew him too well, he knew instantly it was a caution not to let his temper get away from him. Following her into what Peter supposed was the sitting room, he watched her carefully taking in her surroundings. He couldn't work out whether she was remembering being here before, or was just taken aback by the squalor that she had once chosen to stay in. No, chosen wasn't the right word was it? It still pained Peter to think back to that time, to how ill she was, to how close he came to losing her. The squatter was now standing in the corner, looking nervously at him, probably wondering if this was going to end in another beating. Peter doubted if he'd had a proper shower since their last meeting, his hair fell limply past his shoulders, his clothes were filthy and hung loosely from his skinny frame. Surely nobody would choose this life, and Peter actually felt a pang of sympathy as he wondered what circumstance had led him to this. The three of them stood for a few moments, weighing each other up, before Carla finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this, but I was hoping to maybe have a look around… I don't know if you remember me but I think I stayed here for a while when I was ill, and I'm just trying to piece that time back together… Can you help?"

She was met with silence as the man stared back at her for what felt like ages. Peter was just about to step in when he finally spoke.

"You look very different to before you know. Doing alright for yourself now aren't you? Well if I were you I'd think myself lucky and walk away. From what I remember you brought nothing but trouble."

Peter could hold his tongue not longer, moving forwards, making it clear he wasn't here to play games.

"She asked you a question. If I were you matey I'd answer her now, if you know what's good for you."

"Peter, don't." Carla's quiet warning stopped him in his tracks. She was right of course, his fists weren't going to help get her the answers she craved. But a bit of fear wouldn't hurt.

"OK, OK, I'll tell you what I know, which isn't much alright? You must have stayed here about a week or so, maybe a bit longer, I don't exactly have a calendar here do I? I knew there was something not right about you. At first I thought it was drugs, I mean you were carrying enough pills in that bag of yours. But then you weren't like the other smackheads here. I mean we offered it you, but you wouldn't get involved, you just kept saying that people were after you, and that you wanted to hide away. Nothing else happened, I swear."

Carla was nodding, whatever she did remember it clearly matched with what she was being told.

"Then when he turned up, Peter, is it? Well you really didn't want to see him so that's why I get rid of him. I didn't know if he had been beating you or what did I? And then that other bloke came over and said he knew you, and you went with him. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hang on, which bloke?" Carla looked panicked at this news so Peter stepped back over and retook her hand, trying to reassure her, debating whether it was time for them to leave.

"That one that was staying over the street. I dunno, said he used to live round here or something."

"Dominic." Peter practically spat the name out. He didn't trust that man, whatever Carla had said.

"Yes, that might have been his name. Well you went off with him one night, and the next thing I know this other guy came and got you, and then I didn't see you again."

"Wait a minute, what other guy?" Carla was clearly confused, this was new information, and not what she had wanted to hear. Peter turned to her, urging her to stay calm, promising her that everything would be alright.

"A guy that this Dominic bloke knew I think. I saw them talking out on the street, then he just came and told you to come with him, and off you went. I wasn't your keeper you know, we all had our own stuff going on."

Peter was trying to resist the urge to punch this idiot standing in front of him. Whatever he said, he had let a clearly vulnerable woman go off with god knows who.

"Peter can we just go now."

Carla's urgent request was what Peter needed to snap out of it; punching that scumbag wouldn't have achieved anything, and she was his priority. He threw one last warning glance as he followed her back out onto the street, wondering what this new information would mean for her. She didn't speak until they were seated back in the car and Peter gently prompted her, desperate to know what she was thinking, dreading what was coming next. He could tell she was trying to hold back her tears as she finally spoke.

"To be honest Peter I just have even more questions now. I need to know who this person was, where they took me, and why. Look, I know you're not going to like it, but I'm going to have to talk to Dominic again."

Damn.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter had hardly spoken on the drive back to the street, seemingly lost in his thoughts; at least he no longer seemed angry with her. Carla wasn't sure if his silence made her feel better or worse. The last thing she needed was another lecture on what he thought was best for her, but the latest revelations had left her sick to the stomach. The small fragments of memory she did have offered no explanation, and she felt frightened that Peter had been right all along; that she was risking her health by refusing to let things drop. As the car pulled up outside Roy's she turned to tell him this but he cut in before her.

"I'm sorry love. I've thought more about it and I do understand why you have to do this. When I think back to when I was at my worst with my drinking, that feeling of not knowing what I'd said and done was horrible, and for me it was no more than a matter of hours, and there were others who could fill the blanks for me. Of course you're going to want to know, it's stupid of me to try and convince you otherwise."

He offered her a comforting smile, and she met his gaze, his beautiful brown eyes drawing her in, filled with reassurance and love. She wondered how she had got so lucky to have him on her side. She felt a sudden clarity, she knew what she had to do next.

"Peter I've decided I'm going to go and see Dominic one last time. I don't know if he'll even speak to me, but no matter whatever the outcome I promise I won't let it take over my life, I'll then concentrate on moving on from it. I have more important priorities now."

Peter nodded in understanding, catching Carla by surprise as he then reached across to stop her unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Well there's no time like the present is there, shall we see if he's home?"

She knew what he was doing, there was no chance of either of them being able to relax until this was over with, but was she ready to face him again so soon, with no time to prepare? Peter sensed her unease.

"I promise I will stay back, keep my fists under control; at least until he's had the chance to explain properly anyway."

Carla doubted Dominic would even open the door with Peter nearby, but at the same time there was no way she wanted to go back there alone. Maybe there was another way.

"I've had a better idea. How about we get him to come to us? Somewhere public, that way he won't be able to avoid meeting with me, and it might help you keep control of your temper."

Peter looked intrigued.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Oh I have my ways Peter, you should know that. Now what was his business called again?"

* * *

A few hours later Peter was sitting in a booth in the corner of a small restaurant watching apprehensively as Carla waited a few tables away for Dominic to arrive. She was trying to act as if in control of her emotions but the way she was nervously picking at her fingernails betrayed her. The plan had worked just as she had said it would. A call to his office offering a lot of business to his firm if he could meet with his new client today. Peter just hoped that he would stay and talk when he realised the set-up, he was acutely aware this was likely Carla's last chance to get the answers she craved. He felt a burst of adrenaline as he caught sight of the man he could quite happily have beaten into next week, so he concentrated on breathing deeply to try and calm his anger, being careful to stay out of sight. Carla was sitting with her back to the doorway so Dominic didn't realise it was her until he drew level with the table, and Peter watched as he spun away, Carla reaching to grip his arm, talking earnestly, obviously working on convincing him to stay. Peter couldn't hear what she was saying but it must have had the desired effect, as Dominic looked across and threw him a warning glance before taking the seat opposite Carla, his demeaner tense.

As much as he strained Peter couldn't pick up their noticeably intense conversation, and he cursed that he hadn't picked a closer table, although deep down he knew it was probably for the best; at least this way he wouldn't feel the need to intervene. Carla could handle herself, besides, she only had to signal and he would be there in seconds. From their body language he guessed that Dominic was being evasive, and Carla's frustration was obvious. He was starting to wonder if this would all prove fruitless when Dominic seemed to lean back in his chair in resignation, finally prepared to share his secrets, and Carla's shock was evident at what his disclosed. Clearly not willing to hang around any longer Dominic swiftly rose from the table, giving one last sombre glance to where Peter was sitting before he exited the restaurant. Almost instantly Peter was at Carla's side, desperate to make sure she was OK, and to find out what had been discussed. He couldn't read her emotions as she moved to leave, muttering that she didn't want to talk about anything right now, and that she just wanted to go home. He decided now was not the time to push her, so resolved not to ask anything more until they were back in the safety of the flat.

* * *

Carla slumped onto the sofa back at Roy's and watched as Peter went over to flip the switch on the kettle, locating two mugs while he waited for it to boil. He must have been desperate to know what had been said but to his credit he was letting her tell him in her own time; she wasn't sure she could have been as patient if the roles had been reversed. She didn't know what to say to him, she was still trying to process the information herself. She should have been happy, or at least relieved at what Dominic had told her, but her mind was still spinning, her thoughts felt jumbled up. She could see the concern in Peter's eyes and decided it was cruel to hold back any longer, taking her coffee gratefully as he sat down beside her, draping his arm gently around her shoulders as he waited for her to speak.

"It was Rob."

She watched Peter absorb her words, his confusion evident as he prompted her to carry on.

"What do you mean love? Rob's still in prison."

As if she could forget that.

"No, let me explain. Dominic told me he still knew some of the locals from when we were growing up, and he got talking to one of them after he had first seen me, and they were still in touch with Rob, I think they shared a cell for a while or something." She paused for breath, Peter was still listening intently, waiting for her to continue.

"Well apparently this bloke spoke to Rob and the next thing Dominic knew they had come to get me, taken me straight to that hotel where I was found I think. Rob must have had some favours he called in."

She felt Peter's arm tighten around her as he pulled her in for a hug, kissing her forehead gently before cupping her chin gently so she met his gaze.

"That's great news baby, isn't it? You were safe in that hotel room; Roy spoke to the staff there that day before you came back to the cafe. This means you can move on now with no more skeletons to worry about doesn't it?"

She smiled back at him, trying to convince herself.

"Yes, you're right, it's finally over."

He wasn't fooled, he knew her far better than that.

"Then what's wrong? Is there something else?"

Carla considered the question. She had told him everything Dominic had said, but he was right as usual, she was holding back.

"It's just that I can't understand if Rob knew the state I was in, why he didn't reach out to Johnny, or Roy or anybody who he must have known would be worrying about me and could help? It doesn't make sense. Why did he tell Dominic that I mustn't find out it was him?" If he hates me so much then why did he get involved at all?

Peter's expression softened.

"Don't you see love, he helped because you're his sister, and of course he loves you, however much he may want to pretend otherwise. I don't think either of us will ever understand how his mind works, but the important thing is that he helped keep you safe, which no matter what I think of him, I will forever be grateful for. Maybe cut him a bit of slack? And no that's not something I'd ever thought I'd say!"

Carla couldn't help but laugh at Peter defending the man she knew he despised more than pretty much any other.

"You're right. It really is over isn't it?" She felt weeks of worry melt away, that terrible chapter of her life could finally be closed, and ironically it was the little brother who had caused so much grief in the past that helped to set her free. She snuggled in towards Peter, her hand drifting to her stomach where she knew in a few weeks she would be able to feel the first signs of the baby growing inside her. Her future, their future.

"So are you going to get in touch with him?"

Carla pondered this, as she felt Peters hand cover hers, his thoughts on what was to come no doubt echoing her own. She smiled up at him, before kissing him tenderly.

"No, I think I'll let Rob keep his secrets, I'm ready for a new beginning. It's time to leave the past behind. I tell you what I do feel like doing though, fancy a trip to the Rovers? I reckon we've got some new to share with the family and I don't know about you, but I could murder an orange juice."

**_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update. I lost inspiration but thought it deserved some sort of conclusion. I hope it's not too much of an anti-climax!_**


End file.
